Autonomous vehicles are becoming more sophisticated. As the level of sophistication increases, the amount of passenger interaction required by the autonomous vehicle decreases. Eventually, autonomous vehicles may require no passenger interaction beyond, e.g., selecting a destination, leaving passengers to focus on non-driving-related tasks. However, a human operator may remain “in the driver's seat,” i.e., proximate to vehicle components such as a steering wheel, accelerator, brake pedal, gearshift lever, etc., and may have an ability to exercise control over such components. Depending on whether a vehicle is operating in an autonomous mode or a non-autonomous mode, a vehicle occupant's posture, position, etc. within the vehicle may differ. Further, positions of vehicle interior components such as seats controls, etc., may differ for autonomous and non-autonomous driving. Unfortunately, vehicle safety mechanisms, such as occupant restraints, are generally not designed to account for and take advantage of various possible vehicle interior configurations and/or autonomous and non-autonomous driving scenarios.